Unlocked Secret
by ChizuruxYukimura
Summary: Chizuru was a mysterious girl. At the age of six, her parents ditched her in a alleyway. People would offer her food, water, and a home. But she refused all because she was stubborn at a young age. She found out that she could control people's wills and do her bidding. But she doesn't know where all her power comes from. What will she do with the New Government locked onto her...


_**Note: Chizuru's attitude changes when she gets older. Chizuru's attitude is the stubborn type for now.**_

* * *

{~Normal POV~ }  
Chizuru was sitting between the alleyways with nothing, she didn't need people's sympathies. A boy ran up the Chizuru about the same age as  
her, 6. "Um... Would you like to come play with us with our new ball...?" Chizuru just stared. Then a woman who was watching the children play, came over."Hiro-chan! What are you doing!? Don't play with homeless, disease carrying children! We are going home now!" She grabbed the boy's arm and walked off angrily. Chizuru grabbed her attention on the woman and boy, "Stop." that was the first word Chizuru said in months. The woman and boy stopped instantly. "W-why can't I move! Hiro-chan! Did you get a disease from her!?" The boy was too shocked to answer the woman. "..." Chizuru walked up to the woman. "Go back home already..." Then woman and boy disappeared. When Chizuru looked  
around, she had a crowd. "What is that little girl!?" "Should we get the new government!?" Whispers were being heard everywhere around Chizuru, Day and night.

"Where is this little girl who possesses magical power!?" It was the new government trying to take Chizuru away. "If you people lied to us, off with your heads!" Gasps filled the streets, except for Chizuru who didn't really care at all. "E-Excuse us new government... But the little girl is right there..." the group of people looked scared but they rated poor little Chizuru out. "Hey little girl! If you come with us, we'll give you some candy and a rainbow-unicorn room to stay in!" Chizuru stared. "Get away from me." The people of the government backed away. "W-WHA! I didn't even move back on my own! Heh...Men! Let's retreat for now... I'll talk about our plan about..." then the new government disappeared  
into the dark streets of Kyoto, leaving Chizuru, unknown of their plan...

A few years passed and It was night-time and the streets of Kyoto was silent, no crickets were heard or the sounds of movement in houses. It all seemed to suspicious... Chizuru now 12 and 6 years has past since she last met the new government and was lying on the cold hard floor. Tucked in a ripped, shaggy blanket. The sounds of footsteps were heard coming towards Chizuru. "Whose there...?" Chizuru sat quickly in case, so she could defend herself. "Well~ we're here to come and... take you away!" Chizuru had a blank expression. "Well now, aren't you scared of us little lady?" Still nothing from Chizuru. "Well you will be when we get this on you!" the man from the new government held up a small, plain ring that looked like it fitted perfectly on Chizuru. "You think a little ring can hurt me?" He looked amused but in a weird-looking kind of way... "We know it can't hurt you... But it can hurt your powers!" He ran at Chizuru at a really fast running speed. Chizuru was about to stop him, but her words were too late, The ring slid on her middle finger. The silver ring shone brightly and was lighting up. "Urgg... What is this..." Chizuru dropped to one knee and held her stomach. "Not so tough now huh! And you know how long this stupid little ring took to make!? We had to observe you for 6 years! We don't need the people of Kyoto! We just need monsters like you! This ring will hold your power in and the ring can not be taken off! The man from the new government knew that Chizuru was suffering, and listening as well. "Monsters?! What made you think I am a monster! I have the right like any other person in Kyoto! And why would you want to hold my power in!?" the man slapped Chizuru across her face. "Shut up little girl! You are coming with us! We'll make you feel so welcomed. ..Men! Take her away! Oh and! My name is Norio, don't forget it! It'll be the last name you'll ever know... 8 men ran over and carried Chizuru off. You could hear the man, laughing, even from 20 feet away. Chizuru was too weak to fight off the men. Instead she let them carry her off into the cloudless and starless night of Kyoto. "Someone... Save me... Please..."

{~Chizuru's POV~}  
I woke in the middle of an empty room. There was only one window that had steel bars closing it so no one could escape. It felt like my home on the streets all over again. _Why did they want me anyways... And I'm NOT a monster at all, I didn't do anything monstrous..._ "Hey little girl! You awake in there?" I am not going to answer that bastard... *Click* the man opened the door. "Trying to play the quiet game are ya?" I turned to face the other way. "If you look away I'll make you look at this handsome face of mine!" I looked at him in the corner of my eye. "..." I gotta admit, he looked handsome in his own way, except he is just so full of himself! "Ohh~ you looked at me! You looked at me! _You could tell this was NOT the same person as last night..._ "You look pretty cute!~ I should ask the boss if we can keep you here!" AND! He is a total flirt... I guess I have to wait for a chance to escape, this guy is getting on my nerves. "Ok you wait here! I'm going to ask the boss!" _It's not like I have a choice..._ It was about 30 minutes later until he returned. "...I guess the boss didn't like my speech there... Well then, he said that he was going to... Oh I forgot! I'm not supposed to tell you! Well.. Hehe.. Bye!" "Baka...Well I guess this is my new place to stay awhile. I guess I should sleep..."

{~Normal POV~}  
"..Get the new parts ready for a new creation of a machine." "Yes boss!" The soldiers scurried off. "I want the machine complete by tomorrow, got  
it?"

"Yes sir."

The boss, Norio, has some plans to use but what exactly? "Huh? Morning already? I wonder how long I'm going to stay here... I just wish to get out." Chizuru sat up from her laying position. "Maybe I can get out.. Let's see.. The window might work, except I need something to open the bars on them.." *Click* "Oh? Your awake? This will make I a lot harder than it is..." The man from the new government put a blindfold over Chizuru's eyes. "W-what!? Take this off me!" He carried her to a room filled with failed experiments, kind of like a science lab. "Put her down on this counter. It seems the men did a fine job with this machine, and they even done it within a day.." "Hey! Can you take this blindfold off me now!" The boss nodded and the soldier took off the blindfold. Chizuru looked at her fingers and saw that the silver ring was still there.

{~Chizuru's POV~}  
_Why do they need me? Maybe I should ask them? I don't know what to do anymore... And what is this ring made of?_ "Hey are you paying attention?!" _eep! _"Well it doesn't matter anyways!_ Once I take a _bit of your blood, you'll be mine!" _What is he talking about...? I'll be his? This makes no sense, maybe I should've been listening._ Norio took out a small pocket knife and stared to move the knife towards my arm. "Stay away from me!" I backed away a little, but he wouldn't give up already! "What's wrong? Scared of a little knife?" he slit my arm a little and my blood trickled down my arm. "Heheh... Yes..." He put his lips to my arm and stated to drink my blood. "Ahh..!" I felt my blood draining from my arm. I pulled back as quickly as I could. "Tsk. Tsk it's too late anyways! Your mine!" _I remembered that my father told me something about this once... "Daddy, why can't I go outside like other people?" he sighed. "I think it's time to tell you the truth... Well, your blood is special, so if anyone hurts you or try's to get you blood, you will become their slave and you can't resist their command." I just stared at him. "Then where's Mommy? Does she have the same blood as me?" He took a long time answering. "Well, yes... Someone got ahold of her blood and commanded her to do outrageous things. But the worst was... When your mother tried to resist their command... They... Killed her..." I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Why? Why did mommy have to have this kind of blood! It isn't fair!" I ran back to my room and kept on crying. "Mommy... What are we...?" _

{~Chizuru's POV~}  
"Well now, let's see if the old scrolls I had hidden were true..." I was scared for the second time in my whole life.. I kept repeating the same question over and over. _Why did I have to be cursed with this blood?_ "Lets see now... I recalled that I heard your name was Chizuru "The Master of Wills." Catchy name, but it won't help at this point. Now... What shall I make you do..." In the middle of his commanding session, a soldier burst into the room. "Boss! I heard that the Shinsengumi was planning to attack the New Government!" the boss of the New Government smirked. "Perfect..." I also looked confused just as the soldier was. "Chizuru, my first command! Spy on the Shinsengumi!"

* * *

_**My second fanfic :D YAY! It's weird though, i made a soldier a total flirt LOL and the boss of the New government is such a jerk, but that's how i want the story to go. BTW: Chizuru... SPYING ON THE SHINSENGUMI?! I can't imagine that...Well. maybe.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING :D**_


End file.
